The Days Turn to Weeks
by BitterSweet3
Summary: Davey's love and life before the strike, before the Newsies. Flip flops back and forth between POV's of him and his girlfriend. Kind of a songfic from a play I did... the lines are lyrics to a song from the play and it's the poetry that they are writing
1. The difference one moment can make...

[The Days Turn to Weeks] [Chapter 1]  
  
Disclaimer: Here's the story, I don't own Newsies and these are all lyrics from a play we did in school called "Zombie Prom" so. the poems that they write are really lyrics from the play. Fascinating I know.  
  
POV- Alaina  
  
"Alaina and Davey sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." My kid brothers and sisters chanted from behind as my boyfriend, David and I walked home from school on that perfectly cloudless afternoon.  
  
I was so embarrassed by my so-called-family, but when I looked over at David he was smiling, and when he flashed those big blue eyes at me I knew that I didn't have any reason to feel abashed. He was so mature and had such enthuse, but at the same time he had this adorable child-like innocence and a head full of curls that made me fall for him in the first place.  
  
Cutest of all, whenever the kids weren't paying attention to us(like when they found a dead squirrel or were attempting to knock over a bees nest) he would grab my hand and together we would walk, hand in hand. That is, until the kids lost interest with their extremely short attention spans and started "ooo-ing" and "ahhh-ing". Kids today.  
  
We all go to this really tiny school house on the very edge of Manhattan. Most kids in the city work with various jobs. Boy am I happy me and my Davey don't have to work! Well at least it isn't overly crowded and we all get to sit in our own seats. Speaking of seats, that's how I met Davey! He sat behind me in school, and for some odd reason used to dip my hair in the ink well behind me. It was so incredibly obnoxious, yet so unforgettably romantic. Boys will be boys.  
  
I tend to get off track, now don't I? Sorry about that one boys and girls. Back to walking home from school.  
  
Davey lives in this little apartment complex in the heart of the city with his family. His sister Sarah is a very good friend of mine, she's as sweet as honey and Dave's little brother Les is best buds with my little brother Nate. Davey's family is so close, they're always talking about important things and hugging. It's somewhat weird now that I look at it, but maybe that's just because my family is like a little zoo. 6 kids, 2 parents, and 3 grandparents. Always someone to talk to or hang out with, mostly fight with. Hey that's what family's are for, right?  
  
We finally reached my little apartment and I left Davey at the front steps of the complex, no reason to make him climb up 5 flights of stairs just to kiss me goodbye in front of my Grandparents, who are along with my siblings in the "ooo-ing" and "ahh-ing" department. We said our good-byes, hardly a handshake seeing as I couldn't kiss him in front of the kids, and then I sprinted up the all 5 flights of stairs. There goes my workout for the day. Avoiding the second-degree on what went on at school today, I merely nodded my head as I passed all of my family members in my half-run, half- walk. I share a room with my sisters, but I always make sure to run right into the room and lock the door. "I need some privacy!" I shout at them as they bang on the door screaming obsinities. A girl needs some time to herself, ey?  
  
None the less, life is good, life is great. I'm big on poetry, it's mostly what I do when I'm alone. It's mostly about David, sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't. It's how I'm feeling.  
  
I jot everything down in my little notebook:  
  
One moment with you and I suddenly know, the difference one moment can make. 


	2. This love was destined to be...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for "Alaina". Nor do I own the lyrics!

[The Days turn to Weeks]

****

[Chapter 2] [This love was destined to be]

"Les, leave me alone!" I shouted at him after we had dropped my girlfriend, Alaina, back at her house and headed home for our own. 

"But Daaavey!" Les whined in my ear, tugging at my blue-striped shirt with all the little guy had in him. He had been bothering me since we left Alaina's; kid brothers are so exasperating! He dug his heals deep into the ground trying to get me to stop, but I kept on going, letting his little heals drag their way through the mud.

I finally got so fed up with him that I abruptly turned around and firmly grabbed his shoulders. "What do you want?" I asked calmly, through my gritted teeth. 

"The kids at school were teasing me today Davey," he cried out, pulling away from the tight grasp I had on him. 

Instantly feeling sorry for being so inconsiderate of the poor kid's feelings I tried to reconcile. "Oh Les, I'm sorry, what happened?"

He sat down on the curb of the cobblestone streets and just looked into a distance. Then he looked at me and I could see tears dwelling in his eyes. "They said that because Papa got hurt they aint gonna let him work no more." He paused and then looked away, "they said that me and you are gonna have to work now." 

"Les," I smiled at him, trying not to let him know what I was thinking. "Something like that would never happen, Dad has a great job down at the factory, they love him there, no problem."

"Really?" Les looked at me with adoring eyes.

"Really." I reassured him and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go home," and with that we headed home again. 

When I got home I sat on my bed with my school notebook, trying to get some homework done. I couldn't keep my focus; Alaina just kept popping up in my head.

She was so beautiful and happy and wonderful and perfect. Before I knew it I was writing up a storm in my little notebook, unfortunately; not about school:

__

The rush of the lunchroom the sirens the glow, the smell of the Salisbury steak.

Magic surrounds us, don't, don't you see

This love was destined to be

*~*~*

Here is where I explain the Salisbury steak thing….

Like I said this is somewhat a songfic from a play in school we did called "Zombie Prom". It's a really dumb title but it was awesome, it's an off-Broadway show and the entire song applies to the story except for that one little tiny line.


End file.
